


Princes

by CookiesAndCuddles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndCuddles/pseuds/CookiesAndCuddles
Summary: With his brother away on a quest, Sehun has to fill his place in the most prestigious tournament in the world. All seven kingdoms present with their finest knights of royal decent. Sehun is the only one available, and the pressure is on as he has to fight for his kingdom's honor and his father's approval.The tournament seems to be the least of his worries though, when he's thrown out into the wilderness. He has to face unicorns, dark magic, all to reach a castle where a princess is guarded by a dragon. The deadly beast is somehow under the control of the most powerful warlock in all the lands. Sehun has to rescue the princess, marry her, save the lands from the evil warlock and claim the throne as his own and rule as king.An unlikely rival comes in the form of Prince Jongin, who's also on the same quest as Sehun.Inspired by a synopsis of a future Disney movie called "Princes",which turned out to be a scam and not a Disney film or any film. So I wrote it, haha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story, so any feedback and comments are much appreciated.

Excruciating pain temporarily blinded Sehun, and he fell. He reached for his sword, and could feel his fingers brush the handle, but he couldn’t get a grip on it. He blinked trying to get his eyes to work. The world was fuzzy around the edges, but he could discern the knight who stood a few paces away, patiently waiting to see if Sehun would get up and fight, or admit defeat. He struggled to get to his feet, head aching and heart in his throat. He probably had a concussion.

“Don’t get up, Sehun!” He wasn’t able to tell if the faint voice was his conscience trying to reason with him, or someone from the crowd. He chose to ignore it. He fell to his knees again when he had to bend to pick his sword up. Cursing under his breath, he managed to get into a proper stand; defensive. He didn’t bother looking for his shield, and focused on his opponent. The knight advanced on him. Sehun tried to hatch a plan with his fried brain. His knees wouldn’t carry him much longer. He needed to be more offensive. That would surprise him! With a roar he charged forward, sword swinging.

 

This time he didn’t realise he had fallen before hands grabbed his shoulders to turn him to lie on his back. A familiar figure bent over him. Gentle hands brushed sand off his cheek before grabbing hold around his waist “Baekhyun,” he mumbled, his hearth swelling with love and gratitude. He wasn’t alone anymore in facing this pawn of the devil. Slowly, so painfully slow that he at first didn’t realise he was moving, he was dragged away. Everything was painful: His head, his waist where hands pressed against his ribs, his breath burned in his throat. The knight, the great Prince Jongin of Milren, stood once again a few paces away. He was staring at Sehun, and Sehun couldn’t do anything but stare back.

He had taken his helmet off. His eyes were as intense as they had been during the fight. His brown hair was tousled and swept out of his face. He really was a gorgeous man, Sehun contemplated, as he took his time studying the impeccable facial structure of the famous prince. He was wearing ugly pants, but Sehun had no doubt that bared they would live up to their reputation, just like his face and fighting skills.

That’s when Sehun noticed something odd. There was a patch in the sand by Jongin’s feet, where Sehun had laid, that was darker. Between the tips of the prince’s ugly shoes leading all the way up to where Sehun’s ragdoll legs were being dragged, there was a trail. In disbelief Sehun rubbed his thighs together, and yes, he was wet.

It was as if the world had been turned on mute when Sehun entered the field to fight, and now suddenly it was turned on max. The cheers from the crowd rang in his ears, and Baekhyun was panting and swearing over his shoulder.

“Baekhyun, I peed my pants,” Sehun whispered miserably. This couldn’t possibly be more embarrassing. Without his permission his eyes were drawn to the tribune, where his father sat and was resolutely not looking at him. Sehun’s eyes burned. He bit his lip and turned his face up to the blue, blue sky above him. The strain in his neck hurt, but it helped to keep him from tearing up. He muffled a sob, and took a few deep breaths.

“For God’s sake, Sehun!” Baekhyun hissed. He picked up the pace slightly, but they were still only halfway across the field. “Don’t cry! Not here!” He sounded like he was about to cry too. Or maybe he was just out of breath. Sehun had a good few inches on him, and he was clad in steel.

Sehun could barely move though, so he’d be of no help getting himself away from this whole situation. He decided to just focus on not crying. He looked over at Jongin again, but he wasn’t looking at Sehun anymore. He was looking somewhere over Sehun. His eyes had lost their intensity. His shoulders sagged.

“Are you glaring at him?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun only grunted in response, his harsh breath fawning over Sehun’s face. Jongin had finally turned to acknowledge the crowd in the stands positioned along both lengths of the field, and the royalties sitting in a tribune on the short end. He looked however, about as embarrassed as Sehun felt, if that was possible. His eyes didn’t quite leave the ground as he stiffly bowed to the tribune. “He only used the flat side of the sword, I think. It’s not like I wanted him to take it easy on me, but he did. I just don’t know how to block.”

The thought about the fight was just painful enough to take his mind off the wet patch in the sand. The trail had finally ended a little away from him. This wasn’t too bad. Distance is key. No one is even looking at him anymore, Sehun encouraged himself. Baekhyun huffed into his ear, and he realized he was rambling out loud instead of in his head. “I think he messed up my head a bit, Baek,” he said, letting his eyes close. He would just sleep it off. They were still far away from the gate.

“Sehun! Wake up!” someone patted harshly at his face. A handsome face appeared before him. No, he had opened his eyes. Suho stood bent over him. The sun was still up and the noise of cheers still rung in the air. “We’re still on the field?” Sehun felt nausea build in his chest. He was going to puke. “You’ve hit your head quite bad, it’s important you stay awake,” Suho said, caressing his cheeks. Sehun tried to lean into it, but someone held him back. “Baekhyun, you’re still here!” He tipped his head back to nuzzle against Baekhyun’s chest. He hadn’t realized he was dangling in the arms of someone.

“Yes, I’m here. Now can you help me please? Where the fuck have you been?” Baekhyun kept hissing and cursing, even when Suho grabbed Sehun’s legs and suddenly he was flying. He couldn’t make out what their conversation was about as they talked over him. His head hurt too much to try. But they were moving at an amazing speed, rushing over the sand. They reached the shadows of the trees planted right by the entrance. He could hear the gate doors swinging. He closed his eyes and held his breath.

“Your Highness! Your son is home!” a voice bellowed, and the crowd turned dead silent. Sehun gasped. “Kris,” he whispered, eyes opening again. Where?

Suho dropped his legs and looked around as well. He was probably as relieved as Sehun. He looked over the field for his father, but couldn’t see him through the blur in his eyes. He was crying. His arms were numb, but he managed to lift them and wipe his eyes, and the world became clear again.

Suho had somehow materialized at the other side of the field by the king. They were talking with the messenger, undoubtedly receiving news of Kris’ successful quest. However, the king’s face was impossibly stonier than it had been when Sehun shamed him in front of all seven kingdoms. He got up and ran with the messenger towards Sehun. Sehun made a noise when his father passed him, but the king didn’t even look at him.

Suho appeared once again in front of Sehun, making him dizzy. “Stay where you are a sec. Where’s Kris? What’s going on?” Talking made him breathless, so he took a few steadying breaths. The air didn’t quite reach his lungs though. “He’s hurt, hunnie,” Suho said, eyes wild and wet. “He’ll be fine, but he’s unconscious.” Sehun could feel his stomach do a summersault along with his heart. He puked all over his pants. Baekhyun cursed while stroking his back, trying to maneuver Sehun so he could puke away from them both. Sehun grabbed at him when he felt he was done. He leaned weakly on his shoulder, completely exhausted.

“I knew something was wrong,” he said, closing his eyes. Kris had promised him before he left, to come back before Sehun could be forced to take his place in the goddamn tournament. He had never broken a promise before. Baekhyun was mumbling comforting noises into Sehun’s hair. It seemed he had half a mind to carry Sehun, as Sehun was getting jostled around in his lap. He had closed his eyes though. Darkness was swallowing him up, and he didn’t fight it when he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
